Cheveux roses et cœur d'artichaut
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème loyauté. Ecrire sur Poufsouffle (la maison ou un personnage). Nymphadora Tonks est un poufsouffle, et elle a toutes les qualités de sa maison.


**Défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Loyauté.**

 **Ecrire sur Poufsouffle (la maison ou un personnage)**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks avait un sacré caractère. Elle avait beau être gentille, tolérante et patiente, ses qualités avaient quand même leurs limites.

En premier lieu, elle détestait son prénom. Non. Elle le haïssait. Toute la tolérance du monde ne pouvait rien contre ça. Aussi, dès qu'elle put, elle demanda à ce qu'on l'appelle Tonks.  
Il n'y avait que ses parents pour l'appeler Nymphadora...

Nymphadora, ou plutôt Tonks, avait été répartie à Poufsouffle. La maison représentée par le Blaireaux lui convenait parfaitement...

Tonks de l'avis général était travailleuse et persévérante. Elle avait un sens de la justice aigu mais avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle aurait pu être préfète. Elle aurait probablement été une excellente préfète si elle avait su se conduire correctement. Mais Tonks en plus d'être maladroite avait une propension certaine à semer le chaos. Que ce soit ses talents de métamorphomage ou sa malice naturelle, elle avait tendance à s'écarter légèrement des règles établies.  
Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'il y avait des règles à ne jamais briser...

Tonks était un éclair de couleur dans un monde monochrome. Elle amenait la gaieté et l'énergie partout où elle passait. Unique en son genre, son statut de métamorphomage lui permettait de changer d'apparence. Et la plupart du temps elle choisissait d'arborer une chevelure rose, en accord avec sa personnalité joyeuse.

A la sortie de Poudlard, elle décida de se tourner vers le métier d'Auror, à la surprise générale. Sa maladresse était légendaire et elle eut à supporter beaucoup de railleries de ses camarades.  
Pendant sa formation, ses instructeurs lui reprochèrent ses bourdes permanentes pendant les épreuves de filatures. Mais loin de se décourager, elle persévéra, montrant les atouts d'être une métamorphomage.  
Et elle finit par les convaincre. Elle sut prouver qu'elle était de loin la meilleure en déguisement et dissimulation. Sa persévérance fit d'elle une bonne Auror. Peut être l'une des meilleures de sa génération.

La vie de Tonks bascula à nouveau quand elle rencontre Remus Lupin. Lorsqu'elle le rencontra lors d'une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, elle le remarqua immédiatement. Son air triste et sa mise en retrait des autres l'interpellèrent.  
Ses facéties avec ses cheveux et sa maladresse lui arrachèrent un sourire amusé.  
Et le cœur de Tonks sombra immédiatement.

Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de découvrir ce que Rémus cachait, sa honte profonde d'être une loup-garou. Elle apprit tout ce qu'elle put sur lui. Son amitié avec James Potter et Sirius Black. Son désespoir à l'idée que Sirius ait pu les trahir. Son errance pendant l'emprisonnement de son ami. Son écœurement de découvrir que Peter ait pu les trahir et son soulagement de retrouver Sirius.

Plus elle en apprenait sur lui, plus elle tombait amoureuse de cet homme hors du commun.

Ils commencèrent à travailler ensemble, et se lièrent d'amitié. Tonks faisait en sorte de faire rire Rémus un maximum. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de joie dans sa vie. Mais malgré son air heureux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Rémus ne faisait jamais un pas de plus vers elle.  
Tonks était patiente. Mais sa patience avait des limites. Et concernant Rémus, elle perdait souvent toute raison.

Bêtement, elle chercha à le rendre jaloux. Et stupéfaite, elle découvrit que l'élu de son cœur pensait ne pas avoir la moindre chance avec elle. Pire encore, il estimait ne pas avoir droit au bonheur.  
Elle acquit la certitude que Remus partageait ses sentiments. Et Tonks était persévérante. Aussi, elle décida de se lancer dans une entreprise de séduction à grande échelle, ne laissant aucun répit à l'homme.  
Elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Remus, qui commença à l'éviter et se lança de plus en plus souvent vers les missions les plus périlleuses.  
La mort de Sirius anéantit Remus. Tonks voulut aller le réconforter et lui apporter son soutien, mais il se porta volontaire pour une mission suicide : infiltrer les loups-garou.  
Dès lors, Tonks perdit toute joie. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, survivant plutôt que vivant.  
Remus Lupin lui manquait au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Elle dépérit pendant près d'un an, jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore fut tué. Ce fut aussi le jour où elle revit Remus. Et son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine.  
Elle eut l'impression de respirer librement à nouveau...

Se rendant compte du désespoir de Remus, elle ne lui laissa pas un seul instant de répit. Elle resta à ces côtés, lui montrant qu'elle tenait à lui, et lui rappelant à quel point elle l'aimait.  
Sa persévérance et sa sincérité finirent par payer : Remus avoua que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
Le cœur de Tonks se dilata de bonheur et elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

Dès lors, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Tonks parla mariage, et Remus ne pouvant rien lui refuser l'emmena en Ecosse, du côté de Gretna Green, célèbre pour ses mariages éclair. Ils se jurèrent leur amour entre deux témoins que Tonks dénicha dans la taverne du coin.

Il décida de garder leur mariage secret, malgré le fait que Tonks lui assurait qu'elle n'avait pas honte de lui. Mais elle respectait sa peur, se disant qu'elle avait toute une vie pour l'amener à changer d'avis.

Elle le voyait se débattre avec sa culpabilité, persuadé qu'il allait finir par lui faire du mal. Mais elle sentait à quel point il était heureux avec elle. Alors elle l'entoura de son amour, lui montrant à quel point elle tenait à lui, le faisant rire dès qu'elle voyait une ombre traversant son visage.

Lorsque Tonks découvrit qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne sut comment réagir. Elle aimait déjà cet enfant, parce qu'il était le fruit de leur amour, mais elle craignait la réaction de Remus, lui qui n'avait pas encore accepté leur mariage éclair.  
Effectivement, quand il découvrit sa grossesse, elle eut le cœur brisé en voyant son expression. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte qu'il était malade de culpabilité. Et son mari prit la fuite.

Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi il revint rapidement, après quelques heures, honteux. Il s'excusa, lui suppliant de le pardonner. Ignorant qu'elle l'avait déjà pardonné. Et dès lors, il resta à ses côtés, l'entourant de ses attentions, la protégeant. La couvant, elle et leur enfant.

Quand Teddy vint au monde, Tonks pleura de bonheur. Elle aimait déjà son fils plus que tout, mais voir Remus aussi heureux la rendit plus heureuse que jamais.

Quand vint le temps de la bataille finale, ils décidèrent ensemble de combattre pour l'avenir de leur fils. Si Voldemort l'emportait, ils seraient tués.

Elle se battit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle pensait à son fils et à son mari. Mais sa tante, dans un éclat de rire diabolique lui lança un sort mortel sans aucune hésitation.  
Elle ne put savoir que son mari, au même instant, succombait sous le sort de Dolohov.

Elle ne sut jamais que lorsque Harry vit leurs corps dans la Grande Salle après sa victoire, il se rendit compte qu'ils tendaient le bras l'un vers l'autre. Elle ne sut pas qu'Harry fit en sorte que leurs mains se joignent, les réunissant dans la mort comme ils l'avaient été dans la vie.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
